Hentai
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: que pasa cuandos las chicas ya llevan mucho tiempo con sus chicos, pues aqui lo sabran
1. Chapter 1

Queridos humanos, fantasmas, demonios, híbridos y todo aquel que lea este ff

Hola a todos…!

Primero: esto es una advertencia, este es un ff totalmente Lemon, son más de 5 capítulos y cada uno con una pareja diferente, ósea.

Cada cap. será un lemon de una pareja de bajoterra, Elixie, Twistem, así sucesivamente, aquí aplicare mi venganza, porque como sé que a mis amigas les gustan ciertos personajes, pensé en algunos lemones que me encantan…! en pocas palabras, Tatiana, Karem, Carolina Romina y todas mis amigas escritoras de Ff tendrán un cap. lemon de ellas y sus parejas, sé que me mataran por eso pero como saben

No soporto la tentación…

Segundo: actualizare cada vez que quiera, no les diré cuando, si quiero lo hare cada 3 días o cada semana o cada mes.

Tercero: hay mucho "santos" que me tratan como nada solo porque escribo lemon y otro tipo de escritura totalmente diferente a la convencional, pues creo que con esto muchos terminaran odiándome, pero como siempre digo

¡ADIOS A LA LOGICA!

Cuarto: no se tendrá mucha historia en los lemones, simplemente será la actividad de nuestro queridos protagonistas en cierto lapso de edad,

Quinto: escribo esto porque me an quitado el internet, simplemente porque tengo una infección aguda en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y los médicos no la encuentran, causándome pérdida de conciencia, debilitamiento muscular, vértigo y falta de visión, mi madre dice que el internet es malo y todo eso, ni que estuviera tan enferma "¿o tal vez si?" por eso algunas de mis actualizaciones de mis otros Ff "En la noche y Tic Tac" de tardaran más de lo previsto

Nos veremos en el segundo capítulo, espero que se traumaticen con lo que escribiré, espero que estén todos bien.

Los quiere mucho su querida Gatita Comandante

Akyra Stahl


	2. Lista de Parejas

Les vuelvo a traer noticias, decidi que escrbiria mas lemones, asi que subiré mi primer lemon, no es fuerte, no me gusta lo sensible, espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer lemon, antes que el de Elixie

Lista de parejas

Twist y Karem

Eli y Trixie

Carolina y Mario

Salmi y Bruno

Romina y Freddy

Flor y ¿? "este será un lemon especial, es en mi naturaleza el que mas me encanto…!"

Jenssy y Will "hermanita no celebres mucho"

Blakk y Nicole "espero que te guste Nicole, los hice con mucho amor"

Estos son todos, cada uno tendrá 2 cap lemons, me aburri demasiado asi que miau miau, los quiere su Princesa Gatita Mercenaria

Akyra Stahl.


	3. Karem y Twist

En ese momento Twist hecho cerrojo a la puerta de la habitación para evitar molestias volviendo en seguida junto a Karem, acaricio una de sus mejillas con suavidad fue entonces cuando noto su leve temblor.

-¿Estás asustada?-preguntó Twist en un susurró suave.

-No…-respondió Karem igualmente en un susurró.

-Calma…-murmuró Twist mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

Acto seguido el muchacho unió sus labios con los de ella en un rose gentil y dulce para tranquilizar sus nervios, ella llevo sus manos a sus hombros atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, mientras caían en la cama. Twist continuo con ese pequeño beso mientras empezaba a acariciar su cuello, entonces despego sus labios de los de la muchacha bajando sus besos a la clavícula, Karem empezó a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta la cual ya tenía tres de los botones desprendidos, por lo que acaricio con sutileza algo de su piel descubierta bajo la prenda; después de marcar un corto camino en su clavícula Twist descendió aún más besando el nacimiento de sus pechos mientras empezaba a deslizar aquella prenda tan sensual que cubría su virginal cuerpo.

-Twisty…-suspiró Karem con voz cálida.

-Eres tan linda… suave…-musitó Twist con voz dulce.

Finalmente termino de deslizar el vestido, deshaciéndose prontamente de su estorbosa camisa, besando en seguida sus labios con ternura y deseo mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda con suavidad; sintiendo como su respiración iba aumentando al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos, despegando su boca de la de Twist para besar su cuello soltando leves suspiros dejando escapar su aliento en cada uno de ellos.

Mientras deslizaba su mano libre por su abdomen descubierto acariciándolo con lentitud, hasta llegar a su pantalón desabrochando su cinturón, ante esto el chico la ayudo a desaparecer esa molesta prenda, seguidamente deslizo una de sus manos por sus delicadas curvas marcando un camino con sus dedos, mientras bajaba sus labios a sus senos mordiendo uno suavemente, esto ocasiono que la joven gimiera.

-Twi… Twist…-nombró Karem en un gemido.

El oji verde agua llevo sus labios a su cuello recorriéndolo con suavidad y ternura, ella se dedicó a marcar un camino suave con sus dedos por su fornida espalda con tiernas caricias, provocando que el muchacho sintiera un calor abrazador en su piel y un cosquilleo extasiante, besando después sus tiernos labios con pasión mientras él acariciaba su delgada cintura con fervor y dulzura a la vez, descendió después su boca al pequeño vientre de Karem depositando pequeños besos alrededor de su ombligo. Eso provoco que la temperatura del cuerpo de la muchacha aumentara a niveles que jamás imagino tener, al igual que la sensibilidad de su lozana piel soltando un leve gemido de placer.

-Karem… Me estas enloqueciendo…-musitó Twist con voz ronca.

La chica de cabellos chocolate oscuro aprovecho que Twist libero sus labios y se giró quedando encima de su cuerpo por lo cual sus suaves pechos quedaron muy cerca de su boca así que el joven de cabellera rubia los acaricio con lentitud provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran lo cual aumento la excitación que Karem sentía ante esas caricias mientras que con su otra mano acaricio su pequeña y delicada espalda marcando cada una de sus curvas con ternura.

Karem arqueo su cuerpo ante él, descendió su angelical rostro a unos centímetros de su mejilla derecha marcando un camino con su nariz descendiendo a su mentón siguiendo por su clavícula terminando en su cuello besándolo suavemente depositando pequeños mordiscos.

-Eres muy traviesa…-ronroneó Twist sensualmente.

La miro con amor y deseo colocándola nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo delineando el contorno de sus tiernos labios con la punta de su lengua, como un acto-reflejo Karem abrió su boca uniendo sus labios en un vals apasionado dulce y ardiente explorando cada centímetro lentamente mientras sus alientos se mezclaban hasta fundirse en uno solo.

El muchacho de ojos verde agua estaba completamente extasiado nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo, su diestra dibujo un camino de dulces caricias desde su hombro derecho bajando a los pliegues de su codo terminando en su cintura; despego su boca de la suya para dar paso a su lengua lamiendo su largo cuello repetidas veces.

-Twi… Twist… ¡Ah! Más…-gimió Karem de placer.

Twist obedeció tal cual esclavo sus deseos, sus fuertes manos continuaron acariciando su esbelta cintura con gran suavidad sus labios se posesionaron de los suyos con furia y pasión mientras sentía como ella enredaba sus piernas con las suyas y sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban dulcemente por su abdomen creando un camino ardiente tras de sí, bajando después a su entre pierna rozándola apenas levente sobre la tela de su bóxer. Al sentir esa caricia tan delicada y sublime en aquella parte de su cuerpo…

-¡Karem! ¡Ah!- gritó Twist extasiado.

Su humedad aumento en esa área tan sensible de su cuerpo, deslizo sus manos hábilmente por su piel ardiente, volviendo a probar su tierna boca mordiendo aquellos labios tan dulces que lo enloquecían desde siempre, su respiración era pesada y entre-cortada debido al creciente deseo al igual que los acelerados latidos de su corazón, después de un momento bajo sus labios por su cuello depositando pequeños besos a lo largo, ella ergio su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle explorar con más libertad. Twist acepto esa invitación y descendió hasta sus perfectos pechos besando uno apenas con suaves piquitos, y mordiendo el otro con la misma suavidad que antes.

Aquello termino por enloquecer de placer a Karem, la sensibilidad de su piel broto por completo, era como si de pronto miles de agujas recorrieran todo su cuerpo provocándole un hormigueo delicioso, su sangre hervía como fuego líquido, enterró sus dedos en aquella hermosa cabellera de rubia uniendo sus labios con los del chico en un baile ardiente deseoso y cálido, su corazón latía a un ritmo mayor que el de un tambor…

-Twist… me vuelves loca…-musitó Karem jadeando.

-Y tú a mi…- Twist concordó con voz deseosa.

Seguidamente bajo sus grandes manos a sus largas y torneadas piernas acariciándolas con gran ternura, probando de vuelta sus carnosos y suaves labios los cuales se habían convertido en su alimento vital, al sentir esas caricias Karem gemía más y más totalmente sumergida en aquel baile acalorado y sensual de sus bocas; llevando sus manos al cuello del muchacho apegándolo más a su cuerpo, provocando que la excitación de este aumentara más.

Mientras él completamente extasiado despego su boca de la de la joven, para embriagarse del dulce aroma de su perfume que impregnaba su piel cálida y ardiente, dibujando un sutil camino con la punta de su nariz desde su cuello llenando sus pulmones de ese olor tan exquisito en cada respiración, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con su clavícula.

-No te detengas… por favor…-suplicó Karem deseosa.

-Como desees…-musitó Twist roncamente.

Sin tardanza el muchacho de ojos verde agua reanudo más profundamente sus caricias en el vientre de Rin depositando también leves besos en su ombligo, descendiendo después a sus suaves y perfectos muslos rozándolos apenas con un leve toque de sus dedos.

-Twi… Twist… ¡Ah!-gritó Karem soltando un gemido.

La joven lo abrazo fuertemente a su cuerpo besándolo de forma lenta y profunda acariciando su cabellera rubia con una de sus manos bajando después de igual manera a sus muslos desasiéndose rápidamente de su estorboso bóxer, él detuvo sus caricias solo un momento para morder lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha…

-Te amo…-ronroneó Twist cálidamente.

-Yo también te amo… mi amor… quiero ser tuya…-musitó Karem casi como un murmullo.

Esa confesión causo un brillo pícaro en los orbes del chico. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados debido a lo calurosa que era esa noche pero más que nada por la ardiente pasión que corría por sus venas, finalmente Twist comenzó a deslizar aquella pequeña y fina prenda tela blanca que cubría su intimidad la cual estaba totalmente húmeda colocándose encima de ella para llevarla por fin al paraíso…

-Solo quiero amarte…-susurró Twist con voz suave.

Cuando escucho esas palabras la joven asintió levente, justo en ese instante Twist comenzó a entrar en su intimidad lentamente pronto se topó con aquella barrera que resguardaba su inocencia. Karem empezó a sentir un gran ardor y dolor entre sus muslos, sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima escapo de sus ojos…

-Me…- dijo Karem sin poder terminar de hablar.

-Shhhh… Se lo que sientes déjate llevar…-musitó Twist enjugando su lagrima con uno de sus dedos.

Volvió a besar sus labios con suavidad y ternura mientras iba aumentando sus embestidas, pronto el dolor desapareció dando paso a un placer ardiente y delicioso como nunca antes ninguno de los dos había sentido. Karem acaricio su espalda con desenfreno mientras transformaba ese beso dulce en uno apasionado y extasiante, nombrándolo.

-Twist… ¡Oh más!-pidió Karem extasiada.

Aquella petición confirmo lo que el muchacho quería, ella estaba disfrutando completamente sin sufrir dolor alguno, completamente perdida y entregada a ese momento que tanto había deseado al igual que él. Acaricio su cuerpo con dulzura mientras movía a mayor ritmo sus caderas, besando sus labios con pasión y frenesí, maldijo para sus adentros que ese momento tan perfecto llegara a su fin, aun así continuo besándola profundamente colocándola entre sus brazos envueltos entre las sabanas de seda, en esa habitación no se escuchaba sonido alguno más que el tamborileo jadeante de los acelerados latidos de sus corazones los cuales poco a poco iban recuperando su ritmo normal además de sus respiraciones…


	4. Romina y Fredy

De pronto ambos entraron a una habitación decorada con velas rojas y blancas, su tenue luz brindaba un aspecto cálido pero sobre todo íntimo, las paredes eran dorado apagado, y el piso de mármol blanco. También tenía otros detalles específicos, la cama matrimonial estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas como la sangre, los cuales formaban un corazón perfecto. Sobre las almohadas cubiertas por fundas de satín plateado, reposaban un par de rosas completas.

En ese momento Fredy la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama, tuvo que dejarla un instante para colocar el seguro de la puerta principal. Cuando volvió a su lado se colocó de rodillas en el colchón con cada mano en un extremo de las sabanas, la miro con ternura y deseo.

Ella tenía sus rodillas abrazadas con ambas manos, y miraba a Fredy con una mezcla de ternura y miedo…

-No tengas miedo mi amor soy yo princesa... Fredy tu Fredy que te quiere, que te ama y desea como nadie...-susurró Fredy con voz dulce al notar sus nervios.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras dedicadas a ella, surgió en su interior una ternura impecable, y un deseo ferviente mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Seré tierno contigo... amoroso... déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, lo que significas para mí...-continuo diciendo Fredy mientras colocaba sus manos en sus hombros, sobre la fina tela de la bata que cubría su piel.

Sus grandes manos de hombre buscaron sus hombros y deslizo su bata de seda blanca, acariciándolos suavemente y depositando pequeños besos en ellos, después dirigió su boca a los labios de la chica besándola con ternura fue recostándola poco a poco.

Mientras ella deslizaba sus suaves manos por el cuello de la camisa de este, desbrochando uno, a uno cada botón, cuando termino en un movimiento veloz él le ayudo a deshacerse de esa prenda, acaricio con suavidad ese abdomen perfecto provocando que el muchacho dejara escapar leves suspiros ante las caricias de sus manos.

Fredy se despegó de sus labios un momento y bajo a sus hombros besándolos suavemente, mientras que con una de sus manos quito de a poco su camisón de encaje, con esa ternura que solo era capaz de mostrar a ella, oculta al mundo, hasta dejar por completo al descubierto sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus perfectos senos. Después de todo ya se encontraban en su propio mundo, sin tristezas, sin miedos, solo el amor que llenaba sus corazones y el creciente deseo por obtener el cuerpo y alma del otro en aquel acto de amor…

En ese instante movido por la pasión que sentía, tomo una de las rosas que reposaban en las almohadas y con ella acaricio el fino y delicado cuello de la muchacha, ella a su vez no pudiendo aguantar más, al sentir en leve roce de los pétalos, llevo una de sus manos un poco más abajo del abdomen de Fredy y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, una vez más este le ayudo rápidamente a deshacerse de la prenda. Él profundizo sus caricias, recorriendo enloquecido el plano vientre Romina, llenándose del exquisito perfume de rosas que bañaba su suave piel...

Mientras ella probaba nuevamente aquellos apetecibles labios el chico de cabellos negro, el bajo sus fuertes manos a las piernas de ella, acariciándolas con gran delicadeza, provocando que leves gemidos escaparan de su boca. En su afán por tenerla solamente para él terminaba de deslizar el camisón de seda blanca que cubría sus encantos, sus prominentes curvas que lo enloquecían y más que nada su pureza, que significaba que nunca había entregado su cuerpo a otro hombre, bajando sus labios al nacimiento de los senos de Romins recorriéndolo lentamente. Al sentir sus caricias que la volvían loca, fijo su mirada chocolate en aquellos ojos de profundos que la estremecían.

Sus manos acariciaron sensualmente su delicada espalda, haciendo que lo último de aquella noche despareciera logrando así que la ferviente pasión que ella deseaba entregarle pero que reprimía por aquel temor brotara a flor de piel.

Despego su boca de la de Romins y de nuevo bajo sus labios hacia sus suaves pechos, mordisqueándolos suavemente, mientras que la joven de cabellos castaños deslizo sus manos hacia el cuello de Fredy atrayéndolo así más a ella, enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura de él. Besaba lentamente su cuello con pequeños mordiscos lo cual solo aumentaba el deseo que sentía, poco a poco profundizaba sus caricias recorriendo cada milímetro de aquellas prominentes curvas que lo enloquecían, hasta que finalmente llego a sus caderas.

-Fredy por favor más...-pidió Romina con voz ronca debido al deseo.

Esas palabras lo extasiaron aún más de lo que estaba preparado para sentir... Y al sentir las suaves caricias y los labios deRomina cumpliendo sus sueños más profundos acaricio sus caderas y cada parte de su espalda, como si estuviera masajeándola ella se arqueo hacia él sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder por las sublimes caricias, que recibía... Fredy aprovecho para besar su cuello, era simplemente algo exquisito y único.

Mientras sentía sus ardientes caricias la joven de cabello castaño deslizo delicadamente sus manos por su abdomen bien formado, mientras lo besaba lenta y profundamente poco a poco a la vez que acariciaba sus muslos provocando que la excitación que el muchacho tenia se desbordara suplicado más sus caricias mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-Romina… más…-ronroneo Fredy sensualmente.

-Fre…dy…-nombró Romina en un leve gemido.

Bajo sus labios al nacimiento de sus bien formados senos lamiéndolo, de nuevo lentamente. Y bajo más para succionar levemente uno de ellos... por un momento ella soltó otro leve gemido lo que provoco que el chico enloqueciera...

Romina empezó a deslizar lentamente sus manos por su estrecha cintura, la acariciaba tan delicadamente que más bien parecía acariciar una figura de porcelana invaluable... también empezó a lamer su suave y fino cuello, lo cual provoco le provocó fuertes estremecimientos a Romina.

-Fre…dy...-llamó Romina jadeando debido al deseo que sentía.

Al escuchar su nombre de sus carnosos y rosados labios sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, cuando bajo sus manos a los muslos de la chica, apenas los rozo con la yema de los dedos ella ronroneo su nombre otra vez, soltando un gemido de placer.

-¡Fredy! ¡Ah! Más….-gimió Romina mientras se abrazaba más a él, y le susurró lentamente.-Quiero amarte, y entregarte todo...- su mirada era tierna y su voz cálida.

Esa confesión provoco un fuerte sonrojo en el chico de cabellos negros, y que en sus labios se dibujara una sonrisa pícara y traviesa. No hizo falta que pronunciara más palabras, con solo ver sus hermosos ojos el joven entendió, la beso apasionadamente mientras sentía como sus pequeñas y suaves manos le acariciaban la espalda, enloquecido beso el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, y bajo en seguida sus labios hasta otro de sus pechos succionándolo, provocando que Romina pronunciara su nombre con un leve gemido.

-Fre... Fredy…- dijo Romina casi en un susurró.

En ese momento Fredy alzo sus labios nuevamente para susurrar algo al oído de la muchacha.

-Yo soy solo tuyo, tuyo por siempre… quiero que seas mía princesa solo mía…-susurró Fredy con voz ronca.

Entonces bajo sus fuertes e imperiosas manos a la entrepierna de la chica, y la acaricio lenta y profundamente, provocando en ella que su sensibilidad y excitación brotaran en su piel, casi como una ardiente braza que quemaba.

-Fre... dy... Fredy... por favor aca... más... ¡Ah!-suplicó Romina con voz deseosa gimiendo de nuevo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Fredy obedeció como un esclavo los deseos de su amada. La acaricio con una suavidad del sueño, mientras volvía a besarla con pasión y deseo...Continuo probando cada centímetro de sus suaves y rosados labios que se habían convertido en su néctar de vida, mientras lo hacía bajo una de sus manos a uno de los endurecidos pezones de la muchacha, acariciando y jugueteando con el.

Su mirada se volvió profunda mientras hundía sus labios en el cuello del chico, llenándolo de pequeños besos que disperso hasta su mentón, provocando que él echara su cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole explorarlo con libertad; se sentía delirar de placer al sentir las suaves manos de su querida princesa deslizarse con suavidad…Por su pecho, provocando que de lo más profundo de su garganta escapara un gemido impotente.

-Romina... ¡Ah! No te detengas...-pronunció Fredy gimiendo y tratando de controlar el creciente deseo que crecía en su interior de tenerla suya para siempre.

Ella lo complació y continúo acariciándolo con sus manos las cuales poseían una suavidad, mayor que la exquisita seda egipcia, y recorrió cada centímetro de la piel de su amado príncipe azul. Ambos sentían un fuego ardiente tan enloquecedor y excitante que recorría sus cuerpos, abandonándose en la ilusión de que ese momento duraría para siempre. En el paraíso que habían construido juntos, siempre al lado de su ángel protector y el ser más perfecto que existiera en toda la vida.

Sintiendo esas caricias dulces y ardientes que lo enloquecían se dejó llevar, y volvió a probar el dulce y exquisito néctar que solo poseía su adorada princesa de celestial belleza, quien recorría su piel dejando detrás de sí un camino de ardiente fuego que gozosamente recibía en su placer de sentirla suya. Llego finalmente a sus labios y los beso mordiéndolos lentamente, como una fruta prohibida sin la cual no era capaz de vivir, después bajo su lengua hacia el mentón de la muchacha, que a su vez echaba atrás su cabeza, deseando impregnarse en él.

Cuando ella sintió sus labios bajar a su cuello se relajó para dejar que lo sintiera mejor Fredy paro un momento para jugar con su propia ansiedad lo cual provoco que lo abrazara atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia ella para desaparecer la distancia entonces acaricio sus mejillas volviendo en seguida a besar su cuello de una manera tan exquisita y sensual…

-Fre... Fredy no te detengas... no te separes.-musitó Romina con voz deseosa en sus venas corría sangre a punto de hervir por el calor que sentía, esa sensación le encantaba.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo sin detenerse, pero ya no con relámpagos ni truenos, si no como un lento compas que golpeteaba el techo de la cabaña convirtiéndose en un suave sonido de fondo. Ambos estaban totalmente sudados debido a la excitación que sentían, con solo de escuchar tales palabras el chico profundizo aún más sus besos, en el fino y suave cuello de la muchacha, quien acariciaba con desenfreno y pasión su admirable y musculoso pecho y abdomen mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de él; eso llevo a Fredy al borde del delirio, el desenfreno y la pasión más grande que había sentido en toda su vida. De pronto Romina cambio su posición y quedo encima del peli negro, como una tigresa encima de su presa, lo beso con ternura y deseo explorando cada parte de su boca lentamente, en un movimiento rápido Fredy volvió a colocarse encima de ella, despego con pesar sus labios de los de la joven, algo agitado la miro con deseo.

-Quiero crear un lazo único, profundo y verdadero contigo... que nada ni nadie sea capaz de romper, quiero sentirte mía princesa... si me lo permites seremos uno solo finalmente...-susurró Fredy completamente deseoso.

En ese momento bajo sus manos a la estrecha cintura de Fredy, acariciando después sus bien formados y perfectos muslos, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en aquella hermosa cabellera negra, descendiendo en seguida a su cuello acariciándolo lentamente.

-Fre...dy... ¡Ah!-gritó Romina de placer atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Al sentir las tiernas caricias del muchacho, deslizarse por su esbelto cuerpo eso la enloquecía de deseo y pasión, pero al sentir aquellas fuertes manos en un área tan delicada de su anatomía provoco que sus más profundos deseos brotaran a flor de piel, suplicándole que continuara, hasta llevarla al éxtasis que ambos deseaban alcanzar en compañía del otro...

La suave piel de la chica ardía ante la fuerte excitación que sentía, su sangre hervía como fuego líquido y ahogaba los gritos que querían escapar de su boca, pidiendo porque la besara y la acariciara más. Fredy continuaba acariciando sus perfectos muslos, y de repente ella bajo sus labios al pecho de él, provocando en este que se le erizara la piel.

-Fredy…-ronroneo Inuyasha con ansiedad.

El deseo que sentía estaba a punto de enloquecerlo por completo, y al sentir las delicadas manos de su princesa deslizarse por su entrepierna para luego en un parpadeo deshacerse de sus bóxers, reprimir su deseo fue imposible... Ya no quería seguir jugando, quería que fuera suya por fin... como tantas veces lo soñó. La atracción que sentía era insufrible ella también deseaba anhelaba pertenecerle por completo, pero con una tierna y traviesa sonrisa decidió jugar un poco más con la ansiedad del muchacho. Romina subió sus manos hasta su cuello, enredando los dedos en aquella sedosa cabellera ebano, él a su vez disperso pequeños besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón, enloquecido por su aroma.

-Fredy... tengo miedo.-musitó Aome algo nerviosa.

Detuvo sus besos un momento para tranquilizarla regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, y una tierna mirada.

-No tengas miedo princesa, solamente déjate llevar quiero que disfrutes….-susurró Fredy cálidamente.

Romina solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza tímidamente, mientras Fredy bajaba sus manos por las largas piernas de la joven, acariciándolas delicadamente a la vez que le quitaba aquella pequeña prenda de tela que cubría su intimidad esta estaba totalmente húmeda, mientras con suma delicadeza se acomodaba para finalmente reclamarla como suya.

-Fredy... ¡Ah!-musitó Romina sintiendo como comenzaba a entrar en ella.

-Tranquila… amor… relájate… ¡Ah!-repitió Fredy con voz sensual, soltando un leve gemido mientras unía de nuevo sus labios con los de ella, entrando más en su intimidad.

Cuando de pronto se topó con la puerta de su altar abierta. La joven no pudo evitar gemir, era demasiado el éxtasis que sentía mientras aquella barrera que protegía aquel tesoro de seda que había guardado por años, se desgarraba cediéndole el paso al único que sería su dueño para siempre... Finalmente entro en ella por completo llevándola al cielo. Entonces presa de la lujuria que los envolvía empezó a deslizar sus manos por la fuerte espalda de Fredy, mientras lo besaba con pasión, despegando sus rosados labios solo para nombrarlo una y otra vez de manera demasiado excitante.

-... ¡Ah! Fredy...-nombraba Romina demasiado extasiada.

Cuando el chico escucho su nombre escapar de esos dulces labios que lo enloquecían, sonrió complacido pues sabía que no estaba causándole dolor ella estaba disfrutando al igual que él, sentía como movía sus caderas para acostumbrarse a su ritmo, seguidamente la acaricio con más delicadeza y dulzura, embriagándose de su aliento, de su piel, su aroma... todo aquello se había convertido en su droga personal.

-Romina… ¡Ah! Ro…mi…-nombró Fredy de igual manera demasiado extasiado.

No quería que ese momento tan perfecto terminara nunca, quería sentirla siempre suya, teniéndola entre sus brazos, brindándole su amor se movía lento y delicado mientras ella acariciaba su abdomen, mordiendo sus labios y deslizaba su otra mano por su cabellera negra; ambos soltaban suspiros y leves gemidos de puro placer... Finalmente el éxtasis que habían alcanzado ambos con esa perfección del sueño termino.

Entonces Fredy la beso lentamente mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda, acomodándola entre sus brazos para luego envolverla entre las sabanas de seda mientras tomaba sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Romina a su vez recostó su cabeza suavemente en el pecho del joven sintiendo sus pausados latidos, mientras sentía como recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración, dejando caer su sedosa cabellera castaña sobre la suave almohada de plumas...


End file.
